I Am a Vampir and you an Human
by Lou999
Summary: OS. L'histoire de la rencontre improbable entre un Vampire et un Voleur. Heero est résigné à mourir. Pourtant, quand une jeune homme est emprisonné dans sa cellule, il y voit sa seule porte de sortie...


Titre : I am a Vampir and you… a human

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : M'appartiennent pas du tout…

Couples : Ouhouhouh, c'est la grande surprise

Note : Hum, ceci devrait être un OS mais bon… Avec moi on ne sait jamais… Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait bcp de chap. O pire, je vous mettrais anecdotes par anecdotes.

Note 2 : Je précise, j'ai une version très personnel de ce qu'est un vampire alors ne vous étonnez pas si c pas comme d'hab

I am a Vampir and you… a Human : 

_La mort… Voilà ce qui m'attend. Je vais mourir dans cet endroit insalubre, sombre et froid comme de la glace. Sans énergie et sans nourriture. Je ne peux plus rien faire face à cette « chose » qui m'oppresse et m'affaiblit de plus en plus. Il n'y a plus d'échappatoire possible, La Mort se dressera devant moi très bientôt. Peut être est-ce mieux ainsi après tout…_

C'est en premier le bruit des pas qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées mais il resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux, comme toujours depuis qu'il avait été arrêter soit disant pour agression. Il y eut quelques éclats de voix, un grincement sinistre de la part de la grille du couloir puis les pas reprirent pour ne s'arrêter que devant sa cellule. La clé tourna dans la serrure pour l'ouvrir sans bruit cette fois.

Entre !

La voix rauque et bourrue n'admettait aucune réplique aussi la personne à qui s'adressait cet ordre entra-t-elle sans bruit dans la minuscule et sombre pièce. La porte fut refermée avec un claquement et le gardien repartit vers son poste. Dehors, le soleil offrait ses déclinaisons d'oranges.

Hey ! Chui un simple voleur, vous auriez pu me mettre dans une cellule moins glauque !

La phrase se répercuta contre les murs sans trouver d'interlocuteurs. Comme _il_ l'avait sentit, il s'agissait effectivement d'un homme. Un garçon dans la fleur de l'âge. Même sans ouvrir les yeux et sans bouger, _il_ le savait.

P'tain, me v'là au frais pour un bon bout de temps…

C'était sa chance. Très certainement la seule qui allait s'offrir a lui. _Il_ ouvrit doucement les yeux et observa le nouveau venu. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, testant la solidité des barreaux.

Si tu m'aides, je peux te faire sortir d'ici…

La voix parfaitement platonique et faible fit sursauter le voleur qui fit soudainement volte face pour scruter les ténèbres du fond de la pièce.

Qui est là ?

Bien sûr, si lui, créature de la nuit, pouvait le voir dans cette pénombre importante, il n'en était pas de même pour le garçon et ses yeux avaient beau le chercher, ils n'accrochaient pas son regard bleu. 

Enlèves cette « chose » sur le mur et je t'aiderais…

Le nouveau venu ne pu suivre les yeux de l'inconnu tapit dans le noir néanmoins, il comprit de quoi il parlait. Forcément, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose accrochée au mur.

La Croix ? Elle te gène ?

Beaucoup.

Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Dieu au point de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ?

Décroche la…

Hum…

Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent légèrement tandis qu'il essayait de distinguer son compagnon de cellule. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'énorme croix en argent et eut un petit sourire.

Serais-tu un Vampire par hasard ?

La voix était mi malicieuse mi amusé ce qui intrigua l'inconnu.

Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu feras ce que tu me proposes ?

Tu m'aides, je t'aide. Point final.

Le nouveau venu eut une grimace étrange puis s'approcha de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Son compagnon se chambrée le vit venir doucement, peu sûr de ses pas. Quand il fut assez près, le voleur pu deviner plus que voir sa position. Assit le dos contre le mur, les genoux pliés, _il_ restait parfaitement immobile à le regarder.

J'ai ta parole ?

Tu la croirais ?

Non, bien sûr. Très bien. Tu nous fais sortir d'ici en un seul morceau ?

Oui.

Ok, ça roule…

Le voleur pivota légèrement et se rendit au mur d'à côté en une enjambée. Il décrocha la croix sans le moindre problème et alla le jeter entre les barreaux. L'objet fit un énorme vol planer et surtout un bruit monstre en tombant et en glissant à l'autre bout du long couloir.

Wouais ! Joli lancer !!!!

Le voleur qui regardait l'endroit où s'était stopper la croix esquissa un sourire et finalement se retourna. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon d'environs son âge au yeux bleus comme le métal et à la chevelure en bataille. Il eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant si près de lui sans qu'il l'ait sentit bouger ou approcher. Une fraction de seconde, une lueur de panique brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'il se faisait face.

Pousse-toi.

D'un bond, le garçon à la longue natte disparu du chemin de son compagnon de cellule. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les barreaux et tira dessus. Il ne se passa d'abord rien puis le fer se tordit doucement alors que sous l'effort, le garçon grognait. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal, ce qui surprit le natté. Au loin, des éclats de voix fusèrent et des lumières s'allumèrent. Les gardes, certainement intrigués par le bruit de la croix, venaient apparemment voir ce qu'il en était.

On va avoir de la compagnie mon ami…

Pas grave.

Dans un dernier effort, un passage pas très large mais suffisant fut ouvert et le garçon s'y engouffra, suivit du voleur. La grille du couloir s'ouvrit pour laisser passer 3 hommes aux épaules larges alors qu'ils étaient sortis. Le voleur voulu regarder son compagnon pour savoir l'attitude à adopter mais il avait disparu. Il se sentit trahit mais cela ne dura guère car une ombre rapide se glissa derrière les gardes et leur ôta la vie sans effort, brisant leur nuque avec une facilité déconcertante. Les corps tombèrent au sol avec un bruit mat.

Dépêches-toi.

Le voleur secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et rejoignit le vampire, enjambant les corps. A plusieurs reprises, ils se trouvèrent acculés et malheureusement, des renforts arrivaient de plus en plus. Leur course poursuite les mena sur le toit. Le vampire bloqua la porte comme il le pouvait puis regarda autour de lui.

Sympa comme technique d'évasion ! On fait quoi maintenant ?

Le natté semblait plus en colère qu'inquiet de leur sort. L'autre garçon pour sa part examinait le paysage et réfléchissait. Il pouvait entendre les gardes qui tendaient de forcer la porte.

_Je ne parviendrais jamais à sauter jusqu'au toit voisin dans l'état où je suis. Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste je n'arriverais même pas à survivre à une telle chute… Mais il me reste encore une carte à jouer…_

Le voleur était en train d'examiner la situation quand il sentit un regard posé sur son dos. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le vampire fondre sur lui et ne pu guère l'éviter. Il fut projeter contre la porte en bois par laquelle ils étaient passé et se retrouva bloqué contre elle. Le vampire le tenait d'une seule main, sur son cou, sans aucun souci. Il tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte mortelle mais ne parvint qu'à se faire un peu plus mal. La panique s'insinuait insidieusement et sournoisement en lui alors qu'il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir convenablement.

_Je vais mourir, je vais mourir… Non !!! Je lui avais fais confiance… Il va me tuer _!!!!

Je te laisse 2 choix. Soit tu te laisses faire et tu ne sentiras rien, soit tu te débats tu souffriras…

A… Arr… êtes ! Je… ne veux pas… mourir !

Le vampire eut un sourire bien étrange. Puis soudainement, le regard du voleur accrocha celui de l'attaquant et toute envie de lutte disparue chez le natté. Il vit le visage de son agresseur s'approcher du sien et il n'eut même pas la force de broncher quand celui-ci l'embrassa. Sa langue intruse se fraya facilement un chemin afin de venir caresser la sienne, approfondissant le baiser. Le voleur sentit un frison parcourir tout son corps puis sa force le quitta alors que la torpeur gagnait chaque cellule de son corps. Le sommeil était en train de le conquérir alors qu'un froid immense s'infiltrait en lui et que ses yeux se fermaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Finalement, il sombra dans l'inconscience en même temps que le soleil se couchait.

Il se réveilla doucement, ouvrant ses yeux avec difficulté. Il était bien au chaud, le corps recouvert d'une couverture soyeuse et la tête posée sur un oreiller. Battant des paupières, il sortit un peu plus du monde des rêves pour réaliser qu'il ne connaissant absolument pas cet endroit. Richement décorée, la pièce où il se trouvait était à la fois chambre et salon. Une bibliothèque de bois occupait tout un pan du mur plus loin alors qu'une longue table de chêne s'étendait le long de la fenêtre d'en face. Il y avait aussi un sofa et diverses armoires.

Hum… Chui où moi… ?

Il avait vraiment sommeil mais il s'obligea à se lever tout de même. Il remarqua un couvert dresser sur la table, contenant un repas. Il s'en approcha et remarqua q'il était tiède. Visiblement, il était là depuis longtemps. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, le garçon aux yeux améthyste et à la tresse devina qu'il devait bien être 14 h. Sans songer une seule seconde que le plat pouvait être pour le chef de maison, il se rua dessus et le dévora. Il passa ensuite le reste de la journée à dormir d'un sommeil cotonneux, ayant du mal à récupérer. Il fut de nouveau réveillé bien plus tard par un bruit sourd. Cette fois, il parvint à ouvrir grand les yeux et il scruta la pièce avec insistance. Une pénombre s'y était installée, signe que le jour se couchait pourtant, il vit une silhouette passer dans la pièce et se diriger directement vers la bibliothèque. Au passage, le garçon remarqua que son assiette du midi avait été enlevée.

Tu as récupéré ?

Cette voix… Il s'en souvenait et maintenant, il reconnaissait la silhouette agréable de l'inconnu. Mais pourquoi ? Il se croyait mort…

Où suis-je ?

Chez moi.

Se souvenant de ce qu'était son hôte, il plaqua sa main contre sa gorge pour chercher une éventuelle plaie.

Tu n'as rien.

Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?

J'ai juste pris ton énergie, pas ton sang. Et tu es toujours un simple humain.

Son hôte ne le regardait même pas, continuant de chercher quelque chose dans la bibliothèque, ce qui énerva légèrement l'endormi.

Pourquoi chui chez toi ?

Je t'avais dis que je t'aiderais. Maintenant que tu es remis, pars.

C'est tout ?

Oui.

Il s'était maintenant installé sur le sofa et feuilletait le livre à la quête de quelque chose. Le natté eut une moue butée et s'assit dans le lit, remontant la couverture sur lui.

Et si je ne veux pas ?

Tu mouras.

Le ton parfaitement plat ne changea même pas, ainsi que l'attitude du Vampire, toujours plongé dans sa lecture. En réalité, si quelqu'un avait assisté à l'échange, il aurait pu penser que le maître des lieux se fichait totalement de son invité.

Tu veux me tuer ?

Je suis un vampire.

T'as pas l'air si fort que ça. T'es sûr que t'y arriverais ?

Cette fois, il eut une réaction. Il referma son livre avec un claquement sec et se leva d'un bloc pour s'approcher de son « invité ». Devant son regard froid comme l'acier, ce dernier frissonna et recula un peu plus contre le mur. Il ne lâcha pas des yeux son hôte jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante devant le lit avec une expression effrayante.

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Duo… Duo Maxwell.

Bien, Duo…. Dans ce cas, essayes donc de t'enfuir, sinon tu seras mangé.

Son regard se fit plus dur encore puis sans crier gare, il passa à califourchon sur le dit Duo, le maintenant avec son poids. Son index se promena très doucement le long du cou du natté, semblant suivre son artère. Aussitôt, Duo reprit ses esprits et voulut se défendre mais les mains puissantes du démon emprisonnèrent les siennes, le plaquant au dessus de sa tête sur le mur. Duo ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Tu… Tu n'avais pas autant de force hier…

Effectivement. Mais entre temps, j'ai mangé…

Le garçon eut une expression terrorisée, ce qui fit sourire le vampire qui rapprocha son visage du sien.

Tu ne veux toujours pas mourir ?

Bien sûr que je veux vivre… !!!

Hum… Mais tu m'as mis en colère. Que vas-tu faire pour te faire pardonner ?

Le cœur du natté battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à cause de sa peur mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui le mettait dans cet état fébrile. Ses yeux… Ses yeux cobalts l'envoûtaient presque, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il en était à chercher une solution quand le vampire l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Il se débattit une fraction de seconde puis finalement répondit au baiser. Leurs langues se caressèrent, se mélangèrent, dansant l'une contre l'autre pour éveiller leur désir. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé comme cela, pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était avec un homme. Il sentit une vague de plaisir le parcourir alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné. Il ne pu même pas s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement quand le vampire rompit le baiser. Ce dernier lui lâcha même les mains et décida d'aller plus loin. Il glissa sa main vers son pantalon et caressa son intimité au travers du tissu. Duo se courba légèrement en ouvrant la bouche pour pousser un petit soupir d'aise et il se laissa faire quand la main baladeuse de son hôte glissa sous son T-Shirt.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… ? Partout où il me touche, ma peau me brûle, je sens ses doigts me caresser alors que je ne le connais même pas… Aaaahhhh_

Il accueillit les lèvres du vampire avec avidité, se sentant fiévreux au fur et à mesure que les caresses faisaient grandir en lui un sentiment de bien être. Il se retrouva torse nu d'un seul coup, son amant du soir ayant complètement arraché le vêtement. La main toujours en bas, le vampire fixa un instant son « invité ».

Tu es dur. 

O… Oui…

Je vais arranger ça.

Aahhh… No… Noonnn… Aaahhhh.

Le bouton de son pantalon céda et le vampire en profita pour le lui enlever et glisser sa main sur la peau brûlante du sexe de Duo. Ce dernier fit mine de se débattre mais le gémissement qu'il poussa ne laissait aucun doute sur le plaisir qu'il prenait ainsi à être touché par cet homme. Sans s'en rendre compte, il courbait le dos pour offrir sa peau aux douces cajoleries que lui procurait son compagnon. Très vite, malgré ses vaines protestations, entre coupées par des gémissements de plaisir, son souffle se fit plus hésitant, sensuel et surtout excitant. Le Vampire, rongé par le désir ne pu attendre guère longtemps et soudainement, il déboutonna son propre pantalon et se mit en tête de préparer sa venue. Frôlant toujours la peau de Duo avec son corps, il releva légèrement ses jambes et après les avoir mouillés, inséra 2 doigts dans l'intimité de Duo.

Non !! Arrêtes ! Ca… Ca fait mal… Stop…

Mais très vite, les supplications du natté moururent dans un souffle tandis qu'il gémissait de plus belle sous les assauts précis de son sauveur de la vieille.

NoooOonnn… ahhAaahhhmmm… Aaarrêtes… AAAaahhhh… OUiiiIIiiIIi…

Le garçon se crispa soudainement et éjacula une première fois avec un cri de jouissance érotique. Du coup, le vampire ne pu se retenir et il le pénétra avec bestialité, arrachant tout d'abord un cri de douleur à son amant du soir. Il se mit à donner de puissants coups de reins, entrant et sortant son sexe gonflé de désir. Les implorations de Duo n'y firent rien et il le pénétra avec une violence qui fit hurler de ravissement le natté. Quand enfin le vampire vient à son tour, laissant une partie de lui dans ce garçon, Duo eut une autre vague de plaisir et se libéra entre leur ventre. Il sentit la queue de son hôte se retirer mais leurs corps restèrent enlacé. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer son cœur quand la voix du garçon l'interrompit dans sa tentative pour se calmer.

Je n'ais pas l'intention d'en rester là… J'ai toute la nuit pour te déguster…

Une fois encore, quand Duo reprit conscience, s'éveillant du monde du sommeil, il faisait jour et son hôte était absent.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Ce n'était pas à proprement parler une question, mais plus une constatation et le natté ressentit un frison parcourir son corps en y repensant. Il se leva et grimaça aussitôt tellement son corps était douloureux et courbaturé. Le vampire n'y avait pas été de main morte et l'Américain n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir le nombre de fois ou il l'avait pris. Mais après, tout, il ne s'était guère vraiment défendu, d'ailleurs il se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris en acceptant les avances de son hôte. Finalement, il se leva et se promena un bon bout de temps dans la maison. Il découvrit à l'étage la salle de bain et les toilettes. Néanmoins, c'est quand il redescendit qu'il trouva une porte menant dans un autre salon.

Wouaaa ! C'est super grand ici !

Il se faufila dans la pièce pour s'y aventurer. Le salon menait sur une petite cuisine éclairée par le soleil. Il allait y entrer quand une main froide se glissa sur son coup, menaçant de l'étranger. Soudainement il prit conscience du corps tiède collé au sienne et une voix chuchotante lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

Qui es-tu ?

Euh… Du… Duo Maxwell…

Il y eut un petit silence ou le natté pu entendre distinctement son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine avec violence.

Tu es l'invité de Heero… Je sens son odeur sur toi…

La main s'enleva de son cou, le libérant tout tremblant. Il enregistra tout de même le prénom que venait de prononcer l'homme qui l'avait menacé. Il devait s'agir du nom de son hôte. Il se retourna lentement pour voir un garçon de son âge avec une mèche châtain qui lui cachait tout une partie du visage. Toutefois, Duo puis voir ses prunelles d'un vert magique. Alors qu'il se faisait toujours face, un garçon déboucha de l'escalier et se figea en les voyant.

Bienvenu, Maître Trowa.

Il s'approcha d'eux, salua de la tête Duo puis aida son le dit Trowa à retirer son manteau. Il alla le déposer sur un portemanteau et revint aussitôt.

Bonsoir…

La voix était normale quoique un peu plate. Le garçon se retourna vers le blondinet, prit son menton entre ses doigts et après s'être penché l'embrassa sur la bouche, veillant visiblement à ce que Duo n'en perde pas une miette.

Je vais prendre une douche…

Il les abandonna donc, laissant un Duo mi curieux mi agacé.

Tu vas mieux à ce que je vois…

Le natté qui avait regardé Trowa disparaître reporta son attention sur le blondinet. Ce dernier l'avait dépassé sur le côté pour pouvoir entrer dans la cuisine.

Excuses moi mais… Tu m'as déjà vu ?

Oui. Hier mais tu dormais. Heero est venu me demander de t'apporter à manger si j'avais le temps.

Ah… C'était donc de toi le plat… C'était très bon… Merci.

Tu n'es pas encore partit ?

La question prit de court Duo qui resta quelque temps muet comme une carpe puis il rejoignit le garçon dans la cuisine. Ce dernier épluchait des pommes, assit tranquillement.

Euh… En fait… Hum… J'ai eut comme qui dirait un petit contre temps…

Je vois… Je n'étais pas prévenu que tu restais aussi ne t'ais-je pas préparer à manger hier soir. Tu dois avoir faim…

Aller savoir pourquoi, le souvenir de la veille resurgit soudainement à la mémoire du natté et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il hocha timidement la tête.

Je m'appelle Quatre.

Et moi, Duo. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Sais-tu quelle heure il est ?

Il doit être environs 11 h. Pourquoi ?

Ben… Je me demandais où étais… He… Heero… Hier non plus, il n'était pas là.

C'est parce qu'il travail.

De jour ? Mais je croyais que les vamp…

L'américain stoppa nette sa phrase, se rendant compte de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais à son grand étonnement, Quatre eut un petit sourire et continua sa besogne.

Il est vrai qu'ils n'aiment pas le soleil mais s'il ne reste pas trop longtemps en contact avec, ils ne risquent rien. Il leurs suffis de rester dans l'ombre.

Euh… Tu es… aussi un vampire ?

Non. Je suis un humain.

Ah… Ca me rassure. Et l'autre garçon ?

Un Vampire…

La tranquillité avec laquelle le blondinet lui répondait laissa Duo perplexe.

Tu… Tu n'as pas peur de te faire tuer ?

Non… Maître Trowa ne me ferait jamais de mal et Heero a interdiction de me toucher.

Ah euh… Vraiment ?

Tu devrais retourner dans l'autre appartement. Je t'apporterais à manger un peu plus tard.

Hum ? Je ne peux pas rester discuter un peu avec toi ?

Maître Trowa travail de nuit, il ne va pas tarder à se coucher mais avant, il va vouloir manger…

Euh… Ca mange autre chose que du sang un vampire ?

Pas vraiment…

Le natté fit les gros yeux au blondinet. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Pourtant, il n'insista pas et regagna ses quartiers. Il eut la visite de Quatre un peu après 13 h 30. Ce dernier semblait un peu épuisé et plus pâle que le matin mais il semblait aller bien tout de même. Il lui apporta a manger et resta une petite heure avec lui puis repartit. L'américain apprit ainsi que si les vampires n'aimaient pas les croix se n'était pas à cause de Dieu mais seulement à cause de la haine qu'éprouvait leur concepteur vis-à-vis de leur espèce. De même, un vampire n'était pas capable de se changer en loup ou en chauve souris. Il ne s'agissait là que d'histoires. En réalité, ils utilisaient l'hypnose pour faire croire à leur transformation, d'où le fait qu'il n'aimait pas les miroirs. Car les miroirs ne mentent pas et reflète leur vraie forme, brisant la magie s'il quelqu'un s'en apercevait. Et surtout, le garçon apprit que Trowa n'était autre que le Maître de Heero. C'est lui qui l'avait transformé et pendant longtemps, ils avaient entretenu une relation intime. Mais le temps passant, les 2 vampires s'en étaient lassés et avait cesser cette liaison. Bref Duo, laissé encore seul, passa le reste de la journée à ne rien faire, s'ennuyant ferme et réfléchissant trop. Il poussait un énième soupir quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que son hôte rentra.

Heero !!!

Ce dernier leva le nez vers lui, fronça les sourcils et le fixa intensément.

Qui t'as dit mon prénom ?

La bonne mémoire qu'il a celui là Il se souvenait parfaitement ne pas s'être présenté à Duo. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre et recula légèrement en voyant le vampire venir vers lui tout en ôtant son manteau léger. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à environs 1 mètre de lui et le dévisagea. Une expression de colère passa frugalement sur son visage, faisant ressortir sa beauté.

Tu as vu Trowa !

L'espace d'un instant, Duo crut que le japonais allait se jeter sur lui, pour une quelconque raison mais soudainement, son regard se fit inquiet, surprenant le natté.

Il ne t'a rien fait ?

Euh… Non, non… Il savait que j'étais chez toi…

Hum… Quatre à du le prévenir.

Il a parlé de ton odeur… sur moi…

La phrase dite timidement fit sourire le vampire qui lui jeta un regard malicieux et plein de sous entendus.

C'est parce que nous avons un odorat beaucoup plus développé… Tu t'es forcément imprégné de mon odeur avec la nuit qu'on a passée. Si ce n'est que ça…

Rassuré, le vampire s'occupa de poser son vêtement et de se déchausser, sous le regard curieux de Duo.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Même le dos tourné, le vampire sentait visiblement que son invité se posait des questions.

Heero, tu ne manges pas ?

Bien sûr que si. Sinon je mourrais au bout de quelques jours. J'ai aussi besoin d'énergie de temps en temps.

Et Trowa, il mange aussi ?

Oui.

Vous chassez ?

Pas vraiment. Trowa à Quatre et moi, je me contente de ce que je trouve. 

Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ?

Le vampire se retourna enfin vers lui et le regarda amusé. Il se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres du garçon.

C'est sa proie… Tous les jours, Quatre lui donne son sang et son énergie. Pour l'énergie, c'est très simple. Je t'en ais volé hier d'où ta fatigue.

Ah euh…

Un vampire n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sang par jour… Il n'est donc pas obliger de tuer quelqu'un… Et les êtres humains récupèrent assez vite.

Mais et Quatre… Il veut bien... ?

Le but n'est pas de forcé… Ne crois pas qu'ils sont de simples amis…

… Heero… Pour… pourquoi tu… me regardes comme ça… ?

Effectivement, le vampire s'était encore rapproché et ne lâchait plus l'américain des yeux, le dévorant presque du regard.

Je me disais que tu avais l'air bon…

Hein ? Tu veux me dévorer ? T'as pas manger aujourd'hui ?

Si, mais vite fait…

Il glissa doucement son doigt sur le cou de Duo, suivant certainement sa veine bleue.

Tu vas me tuer cette fois ?

Baka ! Si j'avais voulu, se serait déjà fait…

Le vampire cessa de jouer avec le garçon et l'embrassa soudainement, le prenant de court. De toute façon, Duo n'avait pas l'intention de se débattre. Il y avait pensé toute la journée. Il ne voulait finalement pas partir d'ici et préférait encore que son sauveur le tue s'il le voulait. Quand le baiser se rompit, se fut au tour de Duo de fixer son interlocuteur.

Tu me laisses goûter maintenant ?

Le natté eut un petit sourire puis passa ses bras autour du cou de son vampire et hocha la tête. Mais juste avant que Heero ne le morde, il l'arrêta.

Ca ne fait pas mal ?

Juste un peu je pense… Lors de la morsure… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, après je te ferais tout oublier.

Le vampire posa ses lèvres sur le cou tiède de son compagnon puis enfonça doucement ses canines dans sa chair tendre. Duo eut un petit cri sur le coup mais il se détendit quand les bras de Heero entourèrent son corps pour le serrer tout contre lui.

**Fin de l'histoire 1.**

A vous de voir si vous voulez une suite… Peut être avec Wufei et les autres Bisous à tous et à toutes.


End file.
